Cold Cases Revisited
by trishaj48
Summary: A while ago I posted two stories on this site one was UNTIL DO US PART and the other was ONCE A CSI - ALWAYS A CSI. The two are connected. I enjoyed the concept behind the later and decided to do another one. So please join me as Professor Gilbert Grissom and his class of budding Crime Scene Investigators help the LVPD.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Grissom walked into Sheriff Ecklie's office, "Conrad I need a favor."

Ecklie stood, shook his hand then pointed to a chair, "After all the help you gave us solving the case of the missing co-eds I think you are due one. What is it you need?"

Grissom smiled, "I'm working on an idea for a few weeks in this semester. I want to talk about why some cases go cold and what we can do to 'warm' them up. I would like your permission to use one from the vault."

"Have a look around," Conrad told him, "But I want to approve anything you take out of here."

"Thanks," Grissom said. Grissom stood, once more shook Ecklie's hand and left.

Walking has been a problem ever since the accident, but the cane helped. He would stop more often then he used to - partly to say "Hi" to someone he knew but mainly because walking caused so much pain.

Grissom was leaning up against a wall rubbing his left leg when he heard his name.

"Gilbert. Odd seeing you here," Sara said, stopping just in front of him, "What brings you this way?"

Gil gave her a quick kiss on the cheek then told her what his plans were.

"Need any help?" she asked. A devilish smile on her face.

Gil raised his eyebrow, "Not from you. With no one else down there I may be tempted to try and finish what you started this morning."

Sara smiled, "That may be fun."

Earlier that morning an emergency call from DB had interrupted her plans for a very enjoyable start to their day.

"Not sure this damn leg could hold us up," Gil said.

Sara kissed him, "We'll pick up where we left off tonight. Love you."

Gil patted her bottom as she turned to go, "Promise?"

Sara giggled and nodded 'yes'.

Grissom walked into the room that was sometimes referred to as the "cold vault". An area where all the cases that went cold go to die, or lay in wait until some new evidence comes along to wake them up again.

He stopped at the desk and signed in, "Hi George. How's things?"

"You know," he said smiling, "Some days are better then others."

"Not much longer now," Grissom said.

"2 months, 3 weeks and 5 days," he said, "Then it's retirement for me and then the Mrs. and I am off to Maine."

"That's right," Grissom said, "You told me your son and his family are there."

"Spending time with the grandbabies and fishing," George said, "Two of my favorite things."

Grissom went to one of the computers and fired it up. The computer contained all the cases along with details of the case. Gil found one that he thought interesting and that he was fairly sure that Conrad would not mind releasing to him. After all the legalities were tended to Grissom signed out all the evidence on case #34782390.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Later that evening Sara came home to the smell of vegetarian lasagna.

"Smells good in here. Need any help?" she said, kissing her husband.

Gil smiled, "Wash up. All I have to do is set everything on the table."

They talked about how their day went over dinner.

Sara told him that she had finally wrapped up a case that she and Greg had been working on for almost three weeks.

"Did you decided on a case for your class?" she asked.

"I did," he replied, "I think it is one the kids will enjoy."

"Tell me," she said.

They cleared the table, started the dishwasher them moved into the living room where Gil finished telling Sara about his choice.

"3 years ago there was a string of burglaries. All of them were either fast food places or street vendors," Gil said.

"I remember. There was two to three a week. Never any decent leads," Sara said, "Nick took it as far as he could then the sheriff to him to file it. He said there was more important cases to worry about."

"The good part was that, even thought some of the employees and customers were hurt, there were no fatalities," Gil added.

"I think your right," Sara said, "I think the kids will like that one."  
Gil nodded, "Most all of them visit those places and I am sure that some may even remember what happened. That is the main reason I chose this case."

Sara stood, "Sounds like a good one. I'm off to the shower. Have court first thing in the morning so I want to call it an early night."

"Will be there as soon as I lock up," Gil said, "You have a promise to keep."

"Do I?" she said, a tease in her voice, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Sara came from the shower to find her husband sitting on the bed. Softly she eased him down, they shared kisses as she used her hand to bring his manhood to full size.

Gil kissed his way down her chest, enjoying the enticing sweetness of her warm body. He stopped at her enlarged nipples, pulling one into his mouth, sucking and flicking it with his tongue.

The sound of soft moans come from the depth of Sara's throat as he moved his hand down her body, across her belly and stopping at her mound of curly hair.

Lightly, he traced over her mound, barely touching her bud, smiling as her legs opened to him.

His fingers dance around her bud.

He brushed against the bud and she arched up, moans of pleasure was all he heard.

Gil moved his attention to solely to her bud, his fingers dancing around it.

Sara was lost in ecstasy as her womanhood throbbed with pleasure, he eased her to her side and lay behind her.

Entering her from behind his manhood rubbed her g spot as his fingers once more danced around her nub. Sara's body shuddered violently, her inner walls clenched down on his manhood as he felt her intense climax.

His thrusts and the feel of Sara's climax sent him over the edge, Gil released himself into a raging orgasm, his body contracting and pulsing with exquisite pleasure.

Gil wrapped her in his arms, pulling her closer to him.

"Good night, my love," he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The next morning Grissom stood before his class.

"Over the next few weeks we are going to cover the subject of 'Cold Cases'. What are they? Why do they go cold? Are they ever solved? Miss Dunn, will you please come to the front and write a few things on the board?" he said.

Casey pulled a bottle of water from her bag and handed it to him. Grissom thanked her, opened his desk drawer and pulled out his medicine bottle. She wrote as he spoke.

"A cold case is a crime or an accident that has not yet been fully solved and is not the subject of a recent criminal investigation, but for which new information could emerge from new witness testimony, re-examined archives, retained material evidence, as well as fresh activities of the suspect." he said.

"Thank you, Miss Dunn. You may take your seat."

From the back of the class Grissom heard whispering and giggling.

"What is so funny, Mr. Heart?" he asked one of the boys.

"Well sir," he said, embarrassed because he got caught, "The fact that you still write everything down. I mean most of us don't take notes, we use recorders."

"I see. Well I guess I am just old fashion, I like to be able to see something's," Grissom said, "Now if you don't mind my I continue?"

Everyone laughed.

"Experiences and education are the most important aspects that investigators need to close more cases," Grissom said, "And that is what I am going to try and do - educate you."

"What are all those boxes?" one of the girls asked.

"Thought no one noticed," he said, with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"I was able to get an actual cold case for us to check into," Grissom said.

He told them about the case, "Three years ago there was a string of robberies. All fast food or street venders. There was several a week. After about six months they stopped, law enforcement was never able to solve this one so it was put into the Cold Vault where it has been sitting all this time."

"So we are going to solve it?" one of the boys asked.

Grissom smiled, "We are going to use it to educate ourselves. It is highly unlikely that we will solve it."

The boy laughed, "You never know."

Grissom just shook his head. The class set about opening the boxes and spreading all the material on several tables. As they started to read one of the girls made a gasping sound.

"Are you OK Holly?" Casey asked.

"Yeah," she said, handing Casey one of the files, "The person that got hurt during this robbery was my younger brother. Freddy and a bunch of his friends stopped at Barney's Burger Barn after ball practice when the place was robbed. He was shot."

"You can be excused from this one if you want, Miss Rose," Grissom said.

"Thank you, Dr. Grissom. I'll be OK. Freddy was in the hospital for a while but he's alright. Any way, if we can help in anyway it's cool to know that I helped," she said.

Grissom divided the kids into groups, some were asked to interview the witness again, some the officers involved and some were to talk to Nick to cover the forensic of the cases.

"Instead of coming to class tomorrow I want you to go to your assigned areas," Grissom said.

"Professor," Holly said, "I was reading the interview with the suspect and something is not right."

"Go on," he said.

"Carl Hall. He has the same last name of the lead detective," she said.

"Yeah," one of the others said, "It says here that because 'HALL' is such a common name no one questioned it."

"Carl Hall is the older brother of James Hall, my roommates boyfriend," Holly said, "Last night James was bragging how his uncle, former Detective Andrew Hall, was able to get him out of a speeding ticket."

Grissom looked at the report, the lead detective was Andrew Hall.

"It looks like you may have uncovered something," Grissom said, "I think you know where to start."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Sara had made arrangements with D.B. so that she and Gil could have lunch together. It was in the café where she found him so deep in thought that he had not answer her even after she called his name. A hand to his shoulder brought him back.

"You OK?" Sara said sitting next to him.

"Just a little confused," he said.

"About?" she asked.

Gil told her what Holly had said, "I just wonder why no one dug deeper into the fact that the chief suspect and the lead detective had the same last name."

"I remember Nicky asking the same question," Sara said, "If I remember correctly Andrew Hall told him it was just a coincidence. He said it was a common name, that there were hundreds of 'Hall's' in Vegas that he was not related to."

"Two young ladies are going to talk to Detective Hall tomorrow and Miss Rose said she was going to talk to her roommates boyfriend," Gil said, picking up the menu, "Let's get something to eat before we both run out of time."

Sara smiled, "Once a CSI," she thought to herself.

Gil stood looking out the living room window, the case still bothering him. He had called Nick shortly after his lunch break and asked to talk with him. Nick confirmed what Sara had said. Nick had indeed mentioned his concern about the possibility of them being related but nothing was done about it. As a mater of fact Ellis Green, the sheriff at the time, told Nick to "Drop it".

"I was all set to take it further," Nick told Grissom, "But if you remember we got that triple homicide followed by the kidnapping of those two little girls."

"I remember," Grissom said, "It was 'all hands' for the next four days."

"I guess the robberies just took a back burner," Nick had told him.

"Gil," Sara said, "Let's get some sleep."

He turned to Sara, "Sure. As soon as I call Jim."

Sara chuckled, "It really has you doesn't it."

Gil just nodded his head.

Gil lay down on the bed, and motioned for Sara to join him. He placed a finger under her chin, and pulled her into a kiss.

Gil moved his lips down to her neck, and finally, to her breast. Taking a nipple into his mouth, she breathed his name and ran her fingers through his hair. Gil eased her legs apart with his hand, moving his mouth from one breast, to her other, sucking on her nipple and brushing his finger against her nub, sending her senses into overload.

While using his thumb to caress her nub he placed a finger inside of her, pumping. Her moans kept getting louder and she was panting for air. Gently Gil placed another finger inside of her and a second later as moisture flooded his hand he knew she was done.

Gil raised above her and gently kissed her as he entered her, causing her to cry out. Gil closed his eyes and groaned, relishing at the euphoric feeling he got just from being inside of her.

Gil felt as though their bodies would melt together as they continued to love each other.

Panting heavily now, Gil increased his movements, thrusting into her. Sara moaned, feeling her body shudder as her second orgasm swept through her. Gil felt her walls tighten around his manhood as she came, stopping momentarily to savor the sensation of her orgasm.

Sara could feel Gil's manhood as it started to throb, she knew he was close.

Sara held him to her as he shuddered, spilling himself deep within her.

Sara had fallen asleep after they had made love. She was still wrapped in his arms, Gil tenderly kissed her head. He smiled, he knew he could never get his full of her. He yawned. When he had gone to bed he wasn't sure he could sleep, the case had his brain working overtime. Drifting off to sleep he knew he was holding the perfect sleep aide in his arms, his beautiful Sara.

The next morning Jim and Holly sat across from Carl Hall while, in the next room, Sara and Casey were talking to former LVPD Detective Andrew Hall.

Into there second hour of questioning Carl started to sweat, Jim decided to take a big gamble. He walked out in the hall, grabbed an folder then stood there for a few minutes before walking back in.

"Time to come clean," he said, handing Holly a folder with a punch of blank papers. "We have here a statement from your uncle telling us everything.

"I got scared," Carl said, "After Joe shot your brother I panicked. I thought he had killed him. I went to see Uncle Andrew, he told me not to worry about it. The sheriff owed him a favor, he would take care of it. I told Joe I was out and if he was smart he would be too."

'Joe' turned out to be Joseph South, the oldest son of one Vegas' better known lawyers.

In class that afternoon Grissom made the announcement that the case they had opened is now closed. The whole class was given permission to go to the Cold Vault room. Grissom wanted them to see what it looked like and he wanted them to pick another case. After a trip to the vault by the class a second case was picked. There had been a series of B&E'S. All while the families were away. Nothing taken but electronics and cash. They had there next case.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

One week into the second case Sara got called to a robbery at the BIG FISH & BURGER JOINT. It was the second such robbery at a fast food joint.

"What the hell is going on?" Sara asked Brass after she got out of her car, "This is just like the cold ones we just closed."

"I'm sure this is just a coincidence," Brass said.

"I don't believe in them," Sara said.

"Look Sara," Brass said, "These type of establishments are easy targets. Not much security and the kids that work there are way to scared to do anything and you know what that means. The more scared they are the less they see."

Sara shook her head and finished processing the scene.

Later that evening Gil and Sara were talking over dinner.

"I read about the robbery at the BIG FISH & BURGER JOINT," Gil said.

"Something's been bugging me," Sara said, standing as she started to clear the table, "Everything is just the same as the ones that we just closed."

"You say anything to anyone?" Gil asked.

"I said something to Jim and to Conrad," Sara said, "But they both seen to think that it is just a coincidence but I don't believe in them."

Gil smiled, "Easy targets, bad witnesses blah..blah."

"Yep," Sara said smiling.

Gil glanced at the clock, "How about you sleep on it. It's bed time."

Sara took his hand and followed him to the bedroom. Gil sat on the bed, opened the drawer of his bedside table and popped a pill.

"One of those days?" Sara said, stating the obvious.

Gil kissed her and lay down. Sara snuggled close to him and lay her head on his shoulder.

"Night love," she said.

"Night," he said, kissing her head.

The pills in the bedside stand were the stronger ones, the ones that knocked him out in just a short time.

In just a matter of minutes Sara could hear her husbands even breathing. Sara tried to sleep but couldn't, the new string of robberies had her confused. The class had solved the old ones so this couldn't be the same person. Maybe Jim right? Sara turned to her side and pushed her back against Gil, snuggling tight against him. In his sleep, Gil wrapped her in his arms. This seemed to calm her and soon Sara fell asleep.

The next morning Sara seemed extra quiet.

"Something wrong?" Gil asked.

"No," she answered, "Well it's just this case. I know everyone thinks I'm nuts."

Gil pulled her to him, "Your not nuts, a little crazy but not nuts."

Sara slapped at him, "Get yourself out of here. I need to get to work."

Gil kissed her, "I love you. See you this evening."

On here way to the lab Sara's phone rang, it was D.B., "Met Nick at 607 Chestnut Street, a B&E."

"Family is on vacation," Nick told her, "The pool boy noticed that the window on the back door was broken and called 911. Brass and his team cleared the house."

Sara grabbed her kit and went inside. While she was processing something seemed vaguely familiar, then it hit her. Two days ago she answered a similar call.

"People break into empty houses all the time," Nick said when she mentioned it to him.

"I know," Sara said.

Later at the lab Sara was sitting at the computer when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning she seen her husband.

"Hey," she said, not stopping what she was doing, "What's up."

"We had a lunch date," he reminded her.

"I'm sorry," she said, logging off the computer.

"What is it?" Gil asked, "You seem a million miles away."  
"I got called to a case this morning," Sara told him, "The odd thing about it is that I worked one just like it three days ago. I thought it looked familiar so I went into the archives and guess what?"

"You found an old one," Gil said.

"Yes. Two years ago Greg worked a series of B&E's. All the families were on vacation. The same blue painters tape was on the backdoor windows to keep them from shattering and the same stuff was taken," she said.

"I remember reading about that," Gil said, "Only computers and televisions and small electronics were taken and none ever showed up at the pawn shops."

"Just like the robberies the break-ins stopped after three weeks, no one was ever charged and it case went cold," Sara said, "I know that fast food restaurants and empty houses are easy targets. But it's just odd that after two or three years they pick up again."

"I agree," Gil said, "They are easy targets but the fact that all the details are identical to the old ones is odd. How about I talk to D. B. with you, I have to see Doc anyway."

After lunch Gil went to see D.B. with Sara.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Maybe there is something to this," D.B. said after talking to them, "It's possible that someone is copying old cases. Sara, you stay on that and keep me update."

Sara thanked him, kissed her husband and headed back to the computer. In her mind there is no such as a coincidence. Two hours she called D.B. and asked him to grab the rest of the team and met her in the layout room.

"OK guys," she said, "I think there is more to this then I first thought."

Sara pulled a cover off the board she had been working on and pointed as she talked.

"The first 'coincidence' was the fast food robbery's. The second was the B&E's. I thought that was all but I did some digging. Day shift has been working three convenience store robbery's and four years ago we worked seven of them before the case went cold after they stopped," she said, stopping to take a breath.

"I know what you are thinking," she said, mainly looking at Nick, "That these types of crimes are common. I would agree with you but if you look at the sheets I gave you the similarities are to close to be a coincidence. They are identical."

Everyone grabbed their copy of the information and started talking.

D.B. looked at Sara, "I'm beginning to think your right. This is no coincidence."

Meanwhile Grissom was sitting in his office when he heard a knock on his door, looking up he motioned for Casey to come in, "How can I help Miss Dunn?"

"I'm not really sure, Dr. Grissom," she said, "My tablet … well let's just say it caught a fatal virus. I was talking to Molly about it at lunch, I said I was not sure if I could afford a new one."

Grissom said, "You need some money?"

"Oh no!" she said, "Robert came up to me and said that he just got a new one and would sell me his old one for a good price."

She handed one to Grissom. He took it and looked it over, "Looks like a good one."

Casey smiled, "It's a great one."

"So what is the problem?" Grissom wanted to know.

"I went to…well to make a long story short, I wanted to wipe it clean but when I seen a file still on it so I decided to open it, you know, just to make sure it wasn't something that Robert may want. It was pictures."

Casey opened the file and showed it to Grissom, "Robert said this is not his family and not to worry about it. I asked him where he got it from. He just kept telling me not to worry. Robert also said he had a friend that can hook him up with anything I needed. It just sounded a little strange to me."

Grissom looked at the pictures, he recognized something about one of the pictures.

"I'm going to need to keep this," he said to Casey.

"OK," she said, "Who is it?"

"I'm not sure," he said, "But there is something about the house."

Grissom opened his wallet and handed her a bank card, "Go to the campus book store and get yourself a new tablet and do not tell anyone about our conversation."

"I wont," she said, "But I can't take your money."

Grissom smiled, "Consider it a gift from the WARRICK BROWN FOUNDATION."

After his death the team had started a fund to help promising students with expenses they needed. It all went into an account at the local bank and Grissom, because he was around the kids a lot, was in charge of it.

Casey left. Grissom looked at the picture again. It was a picture of a house and a caption that read 'Our new home 607 Chestnut St.'

Grissom opened his phone, "Sara, if you have a few minutes I need to see you."

Sara told him she could be there in about an hour. One hour later Sara was sitting across from Grissom listening to him tell her about his conversation with Casey. He showed her the picture. Sara opened an evidence bag and he placed it into the bag.

"I'll take this back to the lab," she said, "Talk to you later."

Further investigation showed the table belonged to Kevin Miller, the owner of the first B&E. Brass had Robert Keller brought in for questioning. Grissom stood the other side of the glass as Brass and Sara talked to the boy.

At first he denied knowing anything about it but after a while he looked at Brass and said, "I needed the money."

"You needed the money?" Brass said.

"Yes. I know it sounds crazy but I got the idea from class. We read about all these unsolved cases and how the other guy got away with it so I just copied what he did. I mean I didn't hurt anyone. I could have taken a lot more," he said.

"Where is the stuff you took?" Sara asked.

"I sold most of it to the kids on campus, the rest is at my cousins place," Robert said.

He gave them his cousins name and address, then told them all the names he could remember before he was escorted to booking. By the end of the week the NEW B&E cases were closed, the old ones remained open.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Gil walked across the court yard on the university grounds. He still could not believe what he had just heard. It was still hard for him to believe that one of his students would take an idea for a class assignment and do something like he did. He stopped for a minute and leaned against his cane, ever since he left the police station he had been thinking about something, standing there he made up his mind.

Gil stood in front of his class, "As I am sure you have all heard Mr. Keller has been arrested in connection with the recent home invasions."

The kids all looked at each other and whispered. Some had heard and not believed, some had not.

"He got the idea while looking through the computer while we on our trip to the cold vault," he said, "I had, for a little bit, thought about canceling this part of your studies but, after a lot of thought I decided not to. You need to learn about cold cases so we will continue with the case we are on now. Just incase any more of you get such a foolish idea in your heads I have given Captain James Brass a complete class agenda and he has a list of every one of you. So you can be sure if any more repeats of cold cases open up you will be questioned. So lets pick up where we left off yesterday."

That evening Gil told Sara about his decision, she laughed when he told her about the almost scared look on some of their faces when he told them that Brass would check his class out first.

Sara headed up the stairs while Gil locked up the house.

"Take your shower," she told him drying herself.

Walking into the bedroom he seen Sara was wearing her new red silk pajamas. He loved the way she looked in them. Smiling he also know she would not be in them long. Sara walked to him, they shared kisses as he gently ran his hands up and down her back. The of his hands through the silk and his kisses excited her.

Taking her hand he led her to their bed, as their lips met he eased her down. He kissed his way down her chest, undoing the buttons of her pajama top as he caressed every inch of uncovered skin. Gil slowly caressed his way up to the cleavage of her breasts. Slowly he pushed the red material aside and cupped the soft mounds of her breasts. He rolled the pert nipples between his fingers, his mouth followed suit as he sucked at the peaks.

Her eyes never wavered from his, they begged him to release her from her bottoms. Her stomach fluttered with anticipation and she could feel her heartbeat accelerate as his hands wandered over her body, rubbing circles on her skin in an erotic massage

Gil motioned for her to lift her hips, grazing her thighs as he slid the red garment off.

With his touch, her legs fell open. Her hands came to rest on his head, and her fingers entangled in his hair as he moved to her womanhood.  
She unleashed a series of moans as he rolled his tongue against her delicate flesh, his mouth caressing her with an intimate knowledge of her body and her needs.  
Sara tightened the grip on his head, as his mouth closed over her fleshy nub, a shot of immeasurable pleasure ran through her whole body.

She gasped as she felt the thickness of two fingers deep within her, releasing her breath only as he started thrusting them in a slow and deliberate motion. The pace of his thrusts along with the relentlessness of his mouth was almost too much for her to bear.

He kept his fingers pressed against her most sensitive spot as he felt her muscles clamp around his fingers. Her chest rose with the spasms of her climax. He kissed his way up.  
Sara guided him to a lying position. Grabbing the length of his manhood.  
"Sara, do you have any idea what your hands do to me?" he grunted.  
"I do," she smiled, pumping his member with one slow stroke.  
Gil closed his eyes, as she continued her stroking; fast on the upstroke, painfully slow on the down stroke. Feeling his climax near he eased her hand away and positioned himself above her.  
"Sara," he whispered, as he entered.

In one thrust he was buried deep inside her, her canal enveloping his erection like a tight fitted glove. Her walls clamped down, pulsing around his length. Her body was beginning to shake as he continued to thrust into her, waves of pleasure coursing through her. Pulling her close to him he let go, spilling himself into her as her second release came.

They lay warped together for a short time before he moved from her. Sara smuggled close to him then she smiled.

"I don't know why I wear those pajamas," Sara said, "They never stay on very long."

"I love the way you look in them," Gil answered.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

The next morning Grissom heard a soft knock on his door.

"Miss Dunn," he said.

Casey handed him back the bank card and thanked him.

"Anytime," Grissom said.

"Sir, the card, is it only for kids that are in your classes?" Casey asked, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"No," he said, "Do you know someone who needs some help?"

"I do," she said, "My roommate, Karen. She was working part time to pay for her supplies but her job ended. She was helping Professor Davis with his book, you know research and typing."

Grissom smiled, "It just so happens that I know someone who is looking for just that kind of help." He wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to her. "Have her call this number and mention my name. A former co-worker of mine is writing a second book about old Vegas."

Casey smiled and thanked him, assuring him she would pass on the information.

Grissom handed her back the card, "Tell her to get the things she needs until she gets some more money."

"Thank you so much, Professor Grissom," Casey said heading for the door.

"Doc. Doc, I got it," a very excited voice yelled running into his office and almost knocking Casey down.

"First you apologize to Miss Dunn then you tell me what you have Mr. Jones," he said.

"Sorry Cas, didn't see ya," the young man said, helping Casey pick up the books she had dropped.

"The case we are reviewing," he said between gasps for air.

"Do tell, please," Grissom said.

Patrick Jones blew out a breath and sat, "The blood. You remember they found several drops of blood by the back door."

"I do. It was assumed that the intruder cut himself on a piece of the broken glass," Grissom said.

"They ran it to see if they could get a DNA match," Patrick said, finally breathing normally.

"I remember. They didn't get a hit," Grissom reminded him.

"I know. But this morning I was assigned to follow your wife around the lab. She got a call out and told me it wasn't safe for me to go. She said to wander around the lab and stay out of trouble," he said.

"I assume there is a point to your story?" Grissom asked.

"I'm sorry. There is. I was walking around the lab and the only one doing anything exciting was one lady who was running DNA from a John Doe that Mrs. Grissom and Mr. Stokes found behind that bar yesterday," he said, getting excited again.

"And?" Grissom inquired.

"The machine starts going crazy…." Patrick said.

"Crazy? Really," he interrupted.

"Well 'crazy' is a little overstating it," Patrick said with a smile, "The machine said the DNA was a match to a cold case. Ours! So who ever the John Doe is, is the same guy who broke into them homes."

"Did you tell anyone?" Grissom asked.

Patrick blushed, "No sir. I was so excited I ran over here to tell you."

Grissom grinned, "Good work." He picked up the phone and called D.B., just to make sure that the information was passed on. D.B. told him that the information was just placed on his desk and he intended to tell Brass and Nick about it. Grissom told Patrick to report to class.

"Do you remember when we first started I told you that one way a cold case can be solved is with new evidence?" Grissom asked the class, "Well Mr. Jones has something to tell you. Mr. Jones, the floor is yours."

While Jones was retelling the story Grissom's phone vibrated, it was Nick. He excused himself and went out into the hall to take the call. By time the he got back into class Jones had finished telling his story.

"That was CSI Stokes," Grissom said, "The John Doe has been identified as Russell Parks. It appears like he overdosed."

"It is kind of strange that he had not been picked up before," Molly said, "I mean with him being a drug addict."

"According to his mother he has been living in Mexico with his girlfriend until just a few days ago," Grissom told them, "The couple got into a fight and Mr. Parks came back to Vegas. His mother said he went to met an old friend, when he didn't come back home she got worried and filed a missing person report. That was how they were able to identify him. As best as we can surmise he got the drugs from his friend and overdosed."

One of the boys in the back stood and said, "A cold case closed."

Grissom just smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Grissom just grinned, the boy was right. They had been able to solve the old B&E case and the new one. The cold case involving the fast food restaurants had also been solved but there was a string of new ones. Grissom was sure it was none of his students, being true to his word Brass questioned everyone in the class and checked alibis.

"How about we grab a bite of lunch?" one of the other professors asked him.

"Thank," Grissom said, "But I have plans to met the Mrs. We're going over to that new place on 3rd. I hear the food is good and the service is fast. Sara has an appointment so we decided on fast food."

"Jakes is a good place to eat," the other gentleman said, "Well as far as 'fast food' joints go."

I'm going to take the rest of the afternoon off," Sara said, "I have a doctors appointment and Gil is going to met me for lunch."

"Go ahead, D.B. told her. Then he smiled, "Right now I have an appointment with a big cheeseburger and a tall glass of ice tea."

Grissom was sitting reading a book. He decided to wait and order after Sara arrived. Sara had just called and told him she was stuck in traffic and would be there in 10 minutes.

"No body move," he heard a voice yell, "Give me all the cash and I want everybody to drop their wallets into the bag."

Grissom lowered his book and found himself looking into the barrel of a gun, this was not the first time he had a gun in his face. He knew what he was going to do, he only hoped what he was about to do didn't get him killed, he didn't want to leave Sara alone.

Grissom slowly lowered his hand as if reaching for his wallet but he was reaching for his cane. In one easy movement he grabbed his cane and struck the hand that was holding the gun causing it to fall to the floor. Knowing he would pay for it later he fell to the floor and reached the gun just before the would be robber got to it.

"Don't think about moving," he said, pointing the gun at the man, "Someone call 911."

Grissom handed the gun to Jake, the owner, as two others helped him back into his chair.

Grissom had just sat when Sara walked in, "What's going on here?"

May, one of the cashiers, finished filling her in at about the same time the police arrived.

An officer cuffed the man and Sara took his mask off, "Marvin Wells."

Marvin Wells is a new hire at the LVPD. His job - he was the night desk clerk in Dead Cases room.

While Brass was talking to him he confessed. Like Robert, he thought that if he followed everything that was in the cold cases he wouldn't be caught.

Sara insisted that he go to the emergency room.

"You'll be late for your appointment," Gil told her trying to talk his way out of going.

"I'll reschedule," she said, "It's more important that you get yourself checked out."

He had purposely fallen on his right side so as not to cause any further damage to his bad knee.

"I didn't even hit that side," Gil said.

Sara just looked at him.

"Go," Brass said, chuckling, "You know your not going to win the argument any way."

"He's going to be black and blue in a few places," the emergency room doctor said, "But he is going to be OK."

Later that evening Gil was sitting on the bed, Sara handed him his pills.

After he took them Gil lay down, Sara snuggled close to him.

"What in heavens name were you thinking?" she asked.

Gil just smiled, "Hoping I wouldn't get myself killed."

Sara smiled, "Well I'm glad you didn't."

_Having fun with this one but not sure if I should end this here or add to it so I'm looking for your input. If I do add more what kind of cases would you like to see the class help with._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Thanks to Grissom the NEW fast food robberies were solved, and by sure coincidence so were the cold ones. During further interrogation Marvin Wells he told Brass that he got the idea not from the Cold Vault computer as everyone thought, but from his brother-in-law.

Wells brother-in-law, Wallace Miller, had bragged to Wells one night about how he was making extra money and gave him complete details. When Brass asked him how Miller managed not to get caught Wells laughed, "The drunken idiot got him self killed in a car accident."

In class the next day Grissom stood in front of his class.

"Our next case is a missing person," he said, pointing to the boxes on the tables.

As the students opened the boxes he continued, "10 years ago a man named Bernard "Barry" O'Malley went missing. O'Malley and his brother Carl were caught on tape in several casino's cheating. The files detail the ways they did it." Then he chuckled, "And before any of you get any idea, don't forget what I told you about Captain Brass."

The class laughed.

"It says here that Carl O'Malley's body was found in the desert," one of the girls said.

"Yes," Grissom said, "There was plenty of animal activity on the body. It was assumed that it was a hit ordered by one or more of the casino owners but it could not be proven. Bernard O'Malley was reported missing about a week later by his mother."

IN LVPD HEADQUARTERS:

As Grissom and his students were starting their cold case Sara was handed a case of her own. She stood on the other side of the glass looking at a 13 year old boy. The boy was dirty and obviously homeless. The boy was not talking but eagerly took the cheeseburger and shake that Brass had offered him.

"The boy was caught in a convenience store," Jim said, "He had opened a bag of chips and soda and he was eating them when the attendant caught him. The attendant told him he had to pay for the stuff and the boy started to run another costumer in the store stopped him. He didn't say anything so I thought that the kid must be hungry so I figured if I gave him something eat then maybe he would talk to us."

Sara walked into the room, "Hi. My name is Sara. What's yours?"

The boy looked at her then dove back into his burger.

"You sure are hungry," Sara said, "Would you like another one?"

The boy didn't say anything, he just nodded his head.

"I'll have my friend get you one," Sara said.

The boy gobbled down the second one as fast as he had the first one and then got sick. Sara went with him to the emergency room to be checked out. The boy reluctantly let the doctors check him out. After a series of tests the doctor, Jim and Sara stood in the hallway.

GRISSOMS CLASS:

"By what I am reading most people think that Bernard O'Malley is dead, not missing," one of the girls said.

"Yeah," one of the boys added, "Looks like it is a tossup between missing, dead or just left town."

"He couldn't have just left town," a different girl argued, "His prints are in the system. A man like that is sure to show up some place."

Grissom sat in front of the class and smiled to himself. He was glad he had decided on this course of study, all the kids were enjoying revisiting the clod cases.

AT THE ER:

"The boy has been abused, there is no doubt about that," the doctor said pointing to several healed fractures. He is also malnourished. I told him I was going to keep him here for a while and that you were going to try to find his family. The kid started to cry."

"There is a lot more to this then a homeless kid stealing food," Sara said.

The doctor handed Sara the boys clothing and the swab she had requested for a possible DNA match.

Sara went to the boys room, "Hi remember me?"

The boy shook his head yes.

A sudden noise cased Sara to jump but the boy didn't react, "Is it possible?" she wondered.

Sara signed, "My name is Sara. No one is going to hurt you, I just want to help you will you please tell me your name?"

The boy smiled then he signed, "Gilbert."

IN GRISSOMS CLASS:

"I've seen this birthmark before," Casey Dunn said.

"Where?" she was asked.

Casey went to where Grissom was sitting, "My roommate is helping Mr. Sanders with his book."

"Yes, he told me she has been a great help," Grissom said.

"Karen was sick yesterday so I went with Mr. Sanders as he interviewed someone who said that he was a dealer a long time ago and had information about the O'Malley brothers. Mr. Sanders shook his hand and introduced himself as Curtis Dunn. The only reason I remember is because of the same last name."

"Any relation?" one of the boys joked.

"No. He's white." Casey said.

"He has the same birthmark?" Grissom said, trying to get her back on subject.

"Yes. When they shook hands I seen that same birthmark. I mean it's hard to miss," Casey said.

The birthmark is a large brown area that covered most of the top of his hand.

"Could it be that all this time Bernard O'Malley has been living as Curtis Dunn?" Grissom was asked.

"If it is him he has had plastic surgery," Casey said, "He doesn't look like the picture we have."

"This is information that Captain Brass needs. Miss Dunn, please call him," Grissom said.

His phone rang, "Excuse me it's my wife."

THE BOYS ROOM:

Sara's signing had improved but she wanted someone who was not only better at it but who's interruption would not be questioned by anyone.

Sara filled Gil in. "Gilbert?" he laughed, "Poor boy."

As he was talking to the boy Sara's phone rang, it was Nick.

"We don't have a direct hit but we do have a familiar match," he said.

After a while Brass, Sara and Gil were standing outside the boys room.

"His mane is Gilbert Lake," Gil said, "Two years ago his parents were killed in an auto accident and he was put in foster care. A year ago he ran away and he has been living on the streets."

"We have the foster parents in custody," Brass said, "They never reported him missing, they just kept collecting all the benefits. There were three others in the house, they are all being placed in different homes. They are being charged with fraud and child abuse."

GRISSOMS CLASS, THE NEXT DAY:

"Captain Brass has arrested Bernard O'Malley aka Curtis Dunn," he told the class, "When he was confronted with all the evidence O'Malley told Captain Brass that after his brothers body was found he fled to Canada where he had some work done on his face and used acid to try to disguise his fingerprints. He lived there until about three years ago."

"Why would he agree to talk to Mr. Sanders?" one of the boys asked.

"He wanted to make sure that everyone knew what he and his brother had done," Grissom told them.

With their time exploring cold cases coming to an end every one of the students told him how much they enjoyed doing it, several even said that they were going to explore the possibility of becoming cold case detectives.

AT THE GRISSOM HOME:

"So that's that," Sara said, hanging up the phone.

The appointment that she had missed was with her gynecologist, Sara had gone yesterday. She had been trying to get pregnant but it was not happening, so Sara had gone for a complete exam. The doctor had told her that the "normal" way was not an option.

"There are other ways," Gil told her.

"They are way to expensive and never guaranteed to work," Sara said, "Anyway, we are to old to have a baby. I don't know what I was thinking anyway."

Gil pulled her into his arms and kissed her cheek, he could taste the tear on her cheek.

"There is one other option," he said, "They still have not been able to find a home for the Lake boy."

"We could foster Gilbert," Sara said smiling.

Gil laughed, "GILBERT, the poor kid.

The End.

Wrapping this one up. I have a short story in mind and I may consider traveling down this road again at some other time. I enjoy writing the stories with his class helping out.


End file.
